Juegos del destino
by Callixte.Cali
Summary: Dos bandos, un mismo fin. El conseguir lo que todo ser vivo quiere. El Poder.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes contenidos en esta historia no son de mi propiedad. Le pertenecen a mi querida J. K. Rowling, a quien he leído desde hace casi ya más de diez años. ¡Viva Harry Potter y todos sus personajes!_

_Dedicatoria: Para mis amigos del Club de Hogwarts México, con quienes he compartido infinidad de anécdotas junto con mi saga favorita. Para mis compañeros y amigos del Foro "Los Malos fics y sus Autores"._

* * *

><p><strong>"Juegos del destino"<strong>

**Capítulo Primero: Tambores de Guerra.**

"Todo comenzó aquella noche en la que ese ser sin amor, entró en mi despacho pidiendo un puesto en el castillo. Tom Riddile iba a luchar por el poder y la dominación del mundo mágico, de eso no me cupo la menor duda…

—¿Llamas grandeza a eso que has estado haciendo? ─dije con asombro y delicadeza, pues no era normal que estuviera ahí después de los últimos ataques perpetrados hacia los de familia muggle.

—Por supuesto ─me aseguró─. He experimentado. He forzados los límites de la magia como quizá nunca lo ha hecho nadie... ─Su visita no me fue grata, no señor, aquella noche Tom Riddle dejó claro que ya no era mi pupilo lleno de dudas.

Aquel niño que alguna vez fui a sacar de un orfanato, ahora se había convertido en un ser desalmado que revolucionaría todo cuanto conocemos.

Sus intereses cobrarían muchas almas inocentes, llegó a niveles de la magia con los que yo sólo pude soñar en mis años mozos. Sin embargo, esas hazañas logradas en base a la oscuridad y frialdad de su alma, acompañado siempre de la soledad y la falta de amor, lo convertirían en el mago más temido del mundo mágico.

Esa visita me hizo tomar una de las decisiones más caras de mi vida, crear un grupo secreto que pudiera luchar en contra de sus fines y los de sus mortífagos.

La batalla contra Lord Voldemort no iba a ser tarea fácil, recuerdo que sobre mi escritorio había un pergamino, miré detenidamente a Fawkes y él me contestó con uno de sus peculiares sonidos.

Tomé la pluma, la tinta de mi escritorio y comencé a escribir.

_Querido Alastor,_

_Creo que ha llegado el momento de buscar la manera en que esto se termine. Espero que puedas venir mañana a Hogwarts._

_Saludos,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Fawkes se llevó la carta en ese mismo instante, Alastor Moody era la única persona que podía ayudarme en ese momento a luchar contra las fuerzas de Tom Riddle. Recuerdo que su respuesta fue inmediata, pues a la mañana siguiente lo tenía sentado frente a mí en el despacho del castillo, como siempre, impaciente de que le contara cuales eran mis inquietudes y tratando de ver solución a ellas.

Le conté que Tom Riddle había venido a mi despacho la noche anterior a pedirme volverse uno de mis docentes, su reacción fue soltar una tremenda carcajada para luego decirme que estaba seguro de que le había dicho que eso no era posible.

En ese momento decidí que era el tiempo de contarle parte de mis planes sobre la lucha en contra de los ideales de Voldemort, por lo que le expliqué que no era mi intensión negarle la entrada a Tom al castillo, sino formar una organización secreta que luchara en contra de las atrocidades que este estaba cometiendo.

—¿Quieres que te ayude a formar un grupo de resistencia secreto? —preguntó Alastor.

—Así es, viejo amigo —contesté mientras lo miraba desde el otro lado de mi escritorio─, creo que es necesario tener un grupo secreto, aurores o no, eso no es lo que importa, lo importante es que sean magos que estén dispuestos a mostrarle resistencia a Tom Riddle

—Tengo a un grupo de chicos recién salidos de la academia. Seguro los conoces, Albus, fueron prefectos y premios anuales hace un par de años atrás —contestó un poco pensativo.

—No quiero jóvenes, Alastor.

—Albus, los mortífagos son jóvenes que han sido alumnos tuyos también. Además piensa un poco, mejor que luchen a que sean llamados a unirse a las filas de Voldemort y sus mortífagos o asesinados por él mismo, ¿no crees? El Ministerio no va a hacer nada por detenerlos, con su afán de "aquí no pasa nada, son hechos aislados". ¡Patrañas! ¿No viste el Profeta esta mañana? —se notaba molesto.

—¿En quién estás pensando, Alastor?"

…

Me aparecí a unos metros de la casa de mis padres, a mi mente solo venían recuerdos de aquel lugar que significaba el pasado que me carcomía lentamente con recuerdos tristes y desesperados. Mi capa rompía el silencio de la noche mientras el viento la movía con fuerza.

En esta ocasión, regresaba no como el niño que lloraba en la esquina sin poder hacer nada, ahora era un joven de diecisiete años con la firmeza y la frialdad reflejada en mis ojos, con mi varita en la mano, la única compañera que me había sido fiel desde que me escogió.

Me acerqué a la puerta delantera y esta se abrió sin chistar al apuntarle.

—¿Severus, eres tú? —La voz de mi madre sonó áspera como si fuera un lamento, lo que me hizo saber que no se encontraba bien. Caminé hacia la sala, al entrar la encontré en el piso sangrando, su cara estaba llena de hilos rojos que la cubrían entera, seguramente había sido mi padre nuevamente. Una escena que había visto en innumerables ocasiones.

La rabia me inundó por completo. Mi cuerpo, mi mente, mi alma, todo ardía como nunca antes en mi. Me acerqué a mi madre y le acaricié el rostro con suavidad, era peor de lo que esperaba. Ya antes había resultado gravemente herida, pero no de esa manera. Necesitaría varios encantamientos sanadores y pociones curativas. No podía creer que un muggle pudiera hacerle tal daño a una bruja tan noble y amable como mi madre. Y que además, ella no pudiera hacer nada por defenderse.

―Aquí estoy ―dije con suavidad. Ella levantó su mano con dificultad y acarició mi mejilla, como cuando era niño. Sonrió ligeramente mientras me observaba directo a los ojos y tras un suspiro de alivio, expiró.

No supe qué hacer, ¡no pude curarla! ¡No había regresado a tiempo! Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y pronto comencé a ver borroso por lo mismo. Abracé a mi madre con fuerza y la sostuve contra mi pecho tanto tiempo como me fue posible.

De pronto, sentí como una fuerza se encendió en mí. Era una llama muy intensa que se expandía por todo mi cuerpo y se colaba por mis venas recorriendo cada minúscula célula de mi sangre. Apreté mi varita con más fuerza de la acostumbrada y ésta respondió sacando chispas rojas y violetas. Mi boca estaba seca y era por sed. ¡Sed de venganza!

Dejé con sutileza el cuerpo de mi madre en un sofá cercano y volteé a las escaleras de la casa. Mi padre seguramente estaba arriba, como siempre. Subí los escalones casi sin hacer ruido, los ojos me ardían y mi cuerpo estaba completamente tenso y rígido.

Abrí la puerta del despacho y lo encontré. Estaba dormido sobre el escritorio con una botella casi vacía de whisky en la mano y babeaba sobre unos papeles. La ira aumentó en todo mi ser. Aquél hombre había golpeado a mi madre hasta la muerte y ahora se encontraba dormido, sin importarle nada más que sí mismo.

Podía haberlo matado en tan sólo un segundo. Sin embargo, no hubiera significado nada para mí, pues mi deseo de venganza deseaba algo más que sólo su muerte. Anhelaba escuchar su dolor, presenciar su tortura, verlo agonizando suplicante.

Levanté mi varita y apuntando hacia él grité:

―¡_CRUCIO_!

El dolor hizo que se despertara gritando y que cayera al piso retorciéndose con brusquedad y agonía. Mis ojos se deleitaron ante tal imagen y comencé a sentir la venganza con dulzura. Fui aumentando el nivel de la maldición lentamente, saboreando cada grito y súplica, deleitándome con su cara de terror y dolor conforme iba aumentando la tortura.

―¡Por favor! ―suplicó mi padre casi llorando. Detuve la tortura y me acerqué hasta donde él se encontraba lentamente.

―Severus, hijo ―dijo él tratando de tocarme uno de mis zapatos, la ira que tenía contenida adentro de mí era demasiada, le apunté nuevamente con la varita. El comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

―No, Severus, ¡por favor! ―susurró.

―¡_CRUCIO! _―murmuré nuevamente, el hechizo salió de mi varita como si fuera agua y le dio directo al corazón. Mi padre empezó a gritar, su voz retumbaba por todo el despacho. Sin embargo, eso a mí no me importó pues yo casi no parpadeaba, me encontraba embriagado con la escena ya que cada vez quería ver más y más.

―¡Se…ve…rus! ―No podía completar las frases por el dolor que yo le causaba. Sin embargo, yo tenía la suficiente claridad para saber que quería verlo sufrir. Sí, que sintiera tan siquiera lo mismo que mi madre padeció tantos años por su alcoholismo, por su maldito alcoholismo.

Ya no le di ni un respiro, la cólera se apoderó de mí sin que yo me diera cuenta. Intensifiqué aún más el hechizo.

―¡Ah! ¡Po…por…Sev...rus! ―me le quedé mirando y una sonrisa se comenzó a dibujar en mi rostro. Por primera vez le estaba haciendo sentir a aquel hombre dolor, ¿qué tanto era ese dolor comparado al daño de tantos años de sufrimiento de mi madre y míos?

¿Cuánto tiempo duró? No lo sé, pudieron ser minutos, horas. Lo único de lo que estoy consciente es que disfruté de cada segundo que pasó, llego un momento en que el cuerpo de mi padre no resistió más y tras un último, largo y desesperado grito de dolor, murió. Su cuerpo inerte ya no reaccionaba a la maldición. Me cercioré de que no estuviera inconsciente, para mi descanso estaba muerto, muerto por la tortura que yo le había hecho. Mi alma sintió que respiraba.

Un alivio dentro de mí ser recorrió mi columna, lo que me permitió sentirme bien por primera vez después de tantos años de agonía. Había matado a mi padre de la forma en que merecía: con dolor.

Bajé las escaleras en absoluto silencio, solo se escuchaba el rozar de mi capa en los escalones, llegué hasta donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de mi madre. La tomé en brazos y me desaparecí junto con ella, para llevarla a un prado lleno de lápidas y flores, con mi varita hice aparecer un ataúd y enterré a mi madre con magia, apenas y me di cuenta que las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas en completo silencio, acompañando mi dolor.

Una vez que terminé de depositar sus restos en aquel lugar, volví a la casa de mis padres por el cuerpo de él, para desaparecer de ahí y llegar al bosque en donde un grupo de encapuchados me esperaban.

―Llegas tarde ―me dijo una voz fría y espectral.

―Está hecho, esta es la prueba ―moví mi varita y el cuerpo de mi padre azotó en el piso con un ruido sordo.

―Tendrás que aprender puntualidad ―contestó aquel hombre de piel blanca.

―Sí, mi Lord ―repuse con una voz seria y profunda.

―Bien, acércate. ―Caminé decidido hacia lo que parecía el centro de una reunión de Mortífagos, en donde había una hoguera. Uno de los presentes hizo que el cuerpo de mi padre quedara a un lado de la hoguera, todavía tenía en la cara un rictus de dolor. Lo miré.

―Tu brazo izquierdo, Severus. ―Su petición fue clara, sabía lo que venía. Sin decir una palabra y sin dejar de ver a aquel hombre que tanto daño nos había hecho a mí y a mi madre estiré mi brazo izquierdo.

El señor tenebroso tomó mi brazo en su esquelética mano y con su varita hizo salir del caldero que se encontraba sobre la hoguera, un líquido que fue a dar a mi antebrazo. El dolor era insoportable, bajé la cabeza, no podía ser un cobarde.

―Con esto me jurarás lealtad hasta el último de tus días, Severus Snape ―su voz rompió el silencio que habían hecho los presentes.

―Sí, mi Lord. ―Esa fue la prueba que el Señor Tenebroso aceptó para marcarme con la huella de sus seguidores.

Después de la muerte de mis padres solo me quedaron dolorosos recuerdos; imágenes que me marcarían de por vida así como lo que sucedería aquella noche. Llevaba tiempo ya dentro de las filas de los Mortífagos, hasta esa noche no había tenido que volver a hacer algo que representara dolor alguno para mí. Sin embargo, todo cambia cuando uno se encuentra dentro de una situación en donde es tu vida la que corre peligro.

La noche era fría, habíamos pasado horas encerrados en aquella mansión abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad de Londres, Malfoy, Avery y Goyle serían mis compañeros para perpetuar los planes del Señor Tenebroso por hacerse del Ministerio. Genial, cuatro jóvenes no mayores de veintitrés años trataríamos de matar al Ministro de Magia. Una misión suicida, sin lugar a dudas.

―¿Quieres hacer menos ruido, Goyle? ―Se quejó amargamente Lucius Malfoy mientras se recargaba en la pared de piedra del callejón que nos encontrábamos. Su cara era la habitual, sus ojos mostraban una suficiencia característica de él y su boca formaba una mueca que daba a entender que le daba asco el tener que estar cerca de la escoria, cosa que era para él todo aquello que tuviera relación con los muggles, claro.

―Ha sido un estúpido gato, Lucius ―contestó Gregory, ya habían empezado a discutir tal y como lo hacían en la sala común del colegio, parecían dos pequeños pelándose por un dulce.

―No me interesa si fue un gato o un estúpido muggle. Pero ¡quédate quieto o nos van a oír! ―le contestó Malfoy apuntándole al cogote con la varita.

―¡Quieren callarse ambos! ―sentenció Avery tratando de que dejaran de discutir.

―Esa era McGonagall ―dije con una voz casi inaudible, lo único que esa afirmación nos podía augurar eran problemas.

―¿Qué dijiste? ―Fue lo último cuerdo que escuché. Después de ahí tres rayos de luz dieron en una de las paredes mientras dos voces conocidas me hacían ponerme sumamente tenso.

―Aquí, seguro están aquí ―¿Era ella? ¡No, por favor que no! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Qué no fuera ella! Nos pusimos las máscaras, teníamos órdenes expresas del Señor Tenebroso en cuidar nuestro anonimato, mucho más ahora que sabíamos que teníamos resistencia. Entonces la vi, ese fue el día que todo se derrumbó con solo mirarla.

―Lily, no te apartes ―No podía faltar, el imbécil venía con ella. Debí suponer que en algún momento me los encontraría, Potter siempre quería ser el héroe y ella había decidido seguirlo en su camino.

―Salimos al mismo tiempo todos, recuerden la orden, ¡matar a Bagnold! ―rezó Avery y salió en el encuentro de Potter e Evans. No podía permitirme que la lastimara. ¡No me lo perdonaría nunca! Así que lo seguí pues no había motivo alguno para que no lo hiciera.

―¿Snape, qué haces? ―Escuché a lo lejos. Sin embargo, lo único que hice fue hacer que Avery no la atacara a ella apuntándole y lanzándole un maleficio sencillo.

―_Petríficus totalum_ ―Ella blandió su varita repeliendo sin ningún problema mi hechizo, la miré y perdí la concentración un momento, lo que hizo que el hechizo que ella me envió rozara mi hombro y este me ardiera.

Le contesté inconscientemente, ya estaba acostumbrado a hechizar sin decir ninguna palabra, debía tener cuidado pues no quería lastimarla, ¿la diferencia? Ella lo haría sin ningún problema de eso siempre estuve seguro.

―_Desmaius _―gritó sin ninguna piedad hacia mí mientras otras luces seguían pasando por mi lado, solo la veía a ella. Logré esquivarlo y volví a mover mi varita y de la que salió un rayo azul, ella volvió a esquivarlo.

A lo lejos se escucharon las voces de McGonagall y Albus Dumbledore, no pude mirar lo que estaba pasando. Sin embargo, ya no estábamos solos pues de la nada nubes grises inundaron la calle principal de "El verde". Se veía sumamente espectacular la cornisa del teatro de Richmond, pues ahora ardía en llamas y los muggles corrían sin sentido alguno.

El hechizo de Lily me dio directo en el pecho y no supe más de mí.

…

Había bruma aquella noche mientras hacíamos la guardia que nos tocaba, con el fin de resguardar al Ministro Bagnold. Sí, digo que nos tocaba ya que mi compañera de esa noche era nada más y nada menos que una chica que me volvía loco. Ahí estaba ella, la prefecta perfecta se encontraba detrás de mí en completo silencio esperando cualquier señal que indicara peligro.

A lo lejos un gato se acercó a nosotros y pocos segundos después tuvimos frente nuestro a la profesora McGonagall, sumamente nerviosa.

―Hay cuatro mortífagos escondidos en uno de los callejones de aquí a la vuelta, voy a avisar a los demás. ¿Podrían tratar de no moverse de aquí? ―Nos miró a ambos.

―Si podemos entretenerlos para que no llamen a los demás mortífagos, creo que no habría por qué esperar ―le contesté tomándole la mano a Lily.

―James, creo que la profesora… ―Lily no pudo terminar, pues fue interrumpida por McGonagall.

―Minerva, Lily, dime Minerva pues ya no están en el colegio para seguirnos tratándonos así ―la corrigió la animaga como si estuvieran hablando de un problema de la clase de Transformaciones.

―Minerva tiene razón James, creo sinceramente que podríamos esperar unos momentos ―yo solo miré a ambas y asentí cansinamente, a Lily no podía negarle nada.

La profesora sacó su varita y mandó el ya característico _Patronus_ que utilizábamos los que pertenecíamos a la Orden, avisando lo que estaba sucediendo. No fue mucho tiempo el que pasó cuando la figura de Albus Dumbledore apareció frente a nosotros, acompañado por los demás miembros. McGonagall señaló en un silencio absoluto el callejón que se encontraba dos calles más allá.

Todos caminamos hacia ellos, escuché cómo la varita de Lily era desenfundada del estuche de su chaqueta, la solté de la mano y saqué la mía. Dumbledore envió dos rayos a la pared que se dejaba ver del callejón lo que permitió que viera a los encapuchados, se escucharon voces.

―Aquí, seguro están aquí ―la voz de Lily mi hizo saber que ella había ido al encuentro de los mortífagos.

―Todos en una sola posición ―dijo en voz baja Dumbledore llamando la atención de Lily quien volteó y leyó los labios de lo que el Director, ella asintió y me susurró al oído.

―Grita que no me aparte de ti ―sin entender nada, lo dije. De pronto dos rayos verdes cruzaron por la calle en dirección a nosotros, los esquivamos, al voltearme ambos teníamos a dos encapuchados frente nuestro, el tercero logró conjurar una marca tenebrosa en el cielo haciendo que un ejército de mortífagos apareciera en pocos segundos.

Lily mantenía una pelea con uno de ellos mientras que yo peleaba con otro, me lanzó un rayo rojo que casi pude esquivar al moverme hacia un lado, le envié un hechizo que fácilmente evitó. A lo lejos pude ver el reflejo de algo quemarse y escuché una risa peculiar que me dejó helado, lo que hizo que un maleficio me diera sobre uno de mis brazos tirándome en el suelo.

El mortífago quedó mirándome y me apuntó con la varita justo a la cara, de pronto un rayo de luz azul le dio de lleno en su pecho e hizo que este saliera volando. Una mano se extendió sobre mí y me sonrió un rostro familiar. Nunca me había dado tanto gusto ver aparecer a Canuto para salvarme.

―Te debo varias, hermano ―le dije mientras me ponía en pie.

―No hoy Cornameta, vamos por Lily ―en ese momento volteé a buscarla y mi corazón se paró cuando vi a quien tenía frente a ella. Alto, delgado y con una piel extremadamente pálida, una calavera en forma de humano le apuntaba con la varita justo al cuello.

―La puedo matar ahora, Dumbledore, ¿dejarás que mate a esta sangre sucia en lugar del Ministro traidor a la sangre? ¿Te unirás a mi causa? ―le preguntó Lord Voldemort a Dumbledore. Nadie se movió de sus lugares para escuchar lo que éste decía.

―Lily ―susurré por lo bajo y salí a su encuentro.

―¡James! ―Fue lo último que escuché por parte de Sirius antes de mover mi varita y llamar la atención del Innombrable. Obviamente él sin ningún esfuerzo esquivó mi hechizo y con una sonora carcajada comenzó a tener un duelo conmigo. Un mortífago trató de detenerme, mas Sirius esquivó el hechizo y comenzó a luchar en su contra.

La voz de la prima de Sirius se escuchó estridente.

―Hola, primito, ¿quieres defender a tu amiguito Potter? O ¿Vas a liberar a la querida sangre sucia de Evans?

―Ni una ni otra Bella, _Expelliarmus_ ―No pude poner más atención, pues Voldemort intensificó sus ataques.

―¡James! ―trató de hablar Lily, pero no pudo por la falta de aire.

Dumbledore trató de intervenir entre la pelea de Voldemort y yo. Sin embargo, cuatro mortífagos se pusieron frente a él y comenzaron a atacarlo. La mirada de Voldemort era fría y me generaba escalofríos, miré a Lily, quien tenía los ojos vidriósos y negaba con la cabeza.

Un rayo rojo rozó a Voldemort por detrás, lo que hizo que soltara a Lily para que ésta corriera hacia mí mientras apuntaba al aire para gritar.

―_Accio varita._ ―De la nada una varita clara salió volando directo a la mano de su ama en cuestión de segundos y ambos comenzamos a luchar contra Voldemort mientras una nube blanca comenzó a rodearnos.

El Innombrable miró a su alrededor y profirió un grito desesperado.

―¡Mortífagos, vámonos! ―Tardó un segundo y se hizo cenizas, Lord Voldemort había desaparecido.

Me le quedé viendo a Lily un segundo y automáticamente la abracé, varias lágrimas mojaron mi capa.

―Pensé que te perdía ―susurré en su oído mientras que Sirius, Remus y Petter se acercaban a nosotros.


End file.
